1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heating systems for heating food or beverages within a can or container without the necessity of initially removing the contents from the can or container.
2. Prior Art
Conventional cans do not have an internal heating device to heat the contents. If a person wants to drink a heated beverage from a can, it is necessary to either remove the contents prior to heating or open the can and heat the contents within the can. This is time consuming and inconvenient, especially when hiking through the countryside.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to use heat produced due to a chemical reaction that occurs when water is added to active lime in a device which heats the contents of a can. The user only has to press a bottom cover of the can to start the can heating process, thereby enabling consumers to automatically heat a beverage contained in a can that can be used whenever desired.